Woody
Woody Pride (originally from the Toy Story trilogy) is a living doll who is now a student at Spirit High in the roleplaying series "They're All Real" 'Past:' Woody is owned by a girl named Clara. From a very young age, she was able to bring inanimate objects to life. She did this with everything she could: Toys, furniture, even cars. When Clara was about 10 years old, she decided she didn't want to grow any older because she found adults very boring and hated the thought of bec oming one of them. She loved her doll friends and wanted to forever be with them. Her wish must have been strong enough because she stopped aging. At first no one noticed, but after a while it became obvious she wasn't changing. Clara's parents tried to hide this by moving every few years. However, after many years, they tired of this and decided to make a confession. They told Clara that she was a witch. They had hoped that it would pass her, and they had been in denial about her not aging, but now they could no longer ignore it. They decided to send her to a special school to be trained. Clara didn't want to but they stuck with their order. She was to go to the school and she was not allowed to take anything "childish" with her. This of course meant all her toys, including Woody. However, moments before Clara was taken away to the school, she ran to her room and transferred some of her powers into Woody. What neither Woody nor Clara know athumb|300px|right|Woody's pastbout this is that by doing the transfer of powers, she also gave some of her soul to Woody. Clara hid Woody in a toy chest and went with her parents to the school. Almost immediately after Clara was gone, all of the other toys fell over lifeless, but not Woody. Woody hid until he believed it safe. When he exited the chest he was devastated, but he heard Clara's parents talking about the school. They mentioned the general area it was in and a few more details. This was enough to encourage Woody to look for Clara. He searched for months until he found a school he believed to be the correct place. He tried to enter the grounds to search, but the staff wouldn't allow him in unless he was a teacher or student. Woody doesn't know enough about the world to teach so he decided to become a student. Woody doesn't know what has happened to Clara; he doesn't even know if she truly attends Spirit High because the front office refused to give him any information. He does know one thing though: because he is not by Clara's side, she has been aging rapidly into her real age: late teens, early twenties. This worries Woody because he may not know what she looks like. He has many other worries too. He has no idea what side effects the power transfer has had on Clara. He worries that she may not recognize him, or her personality may have dramatically changed, when he sees her again she may be stuck as an adult and not want him any more. He has many thoughts constantly running through his head and there's not a moment he doesn't think about Clara. This is not healthy for Woody, but he doesn't recognize it. He needs things/ people to take his mind off the only person he's ever really known. This school should be the perfect way to make him realize he needs a life of his own. powers -He can grow to human size, but it takes alot of energy to do so.and he can't do it for long amounts of time (The longest he has been able to do it was about 2-3 hours), but he's usually knocked out after that amount of time -He can bring inanimate things to life temporarily -Since he's not made of flesh and blood, he can't really be injured (He can feel pain if it's extreme enough) -He can't bleed and whole body parts can fall off and be sewn back on. thumb|right|300px|Woody's Intro -There is one last power that has yet to be revealed (and it's major) It will be shown in the future. -There has been a warning though: Don't touch him. Personality -He can be difficult to figure out. -Woody is moody and has a bit of a temper. -He finds it hard to trust others. (because of a recent event. All he really needs is for someone to show him that not everyone is like the one who hurt him) -Woody has an all or nothing attitude: He's either really into something, or really against it. -While it doesn't work for everyone, woody will become friends with you if he senses you truly want to be one -Woody is only about 10 years old, has (at least part of) a teenage girl's soul, and looks kind of like an adult. O.o - Because of this woody can think logically and at a higher level when in class, and he does well on schoolwork, -However, he is very innocent when it comes to the social part of life - He thinks of people in very simple terms: one is either evil or good, a good guy or bad guy, and very few people fall in the grey area between the two -He hasn't met very many people in his life and doesn't realize yet that people aren't simple and can't be seen in such a way -Hopefully this school can help him mature and realize that, while Clara is very important to him, she shouldn't be his whole focus in life. -He hates the popular crowd. He dislikes injustice and feels they get away with way too much -He also hates bullies because, due to his size, he is often tormented. -also, while woody says he doesn't care about his studies, he does. He usually gets As and the occassional B Classes So far woody is signed up for: Theater arts/ puppetry : Clopin World cultures: Eric Science: Jack Skellington Control: John Rolfe Health- Xerxes Shapeshifting: Yzma (I'm going to asume it's okay to say he's in this last class because I've asked twice, but no one responds. I think I saw somewhere they said she was free to use by anyone.) Clubs Riding Club: Philip Relationships Lilo: Woody met her on his first day at the school. He was wandering around exploring when he ran into her. He became excited because she is the first child he's seen in a very long time. Because he is a toy, he is drawn to the innocence and imagination of children. However, Lilo showed him Scrump and brought her voodoo dolls to life, and he became frightened and ran away from her. The truth is, Woody is a little freaked out about the whole "voodoo magic" aspect of Lilo, but once he gets over it, it's more than likely he'll return to her because she is the only young person in the school. Phoebus: Woody also met Phoebus on his first day in the school. He was walking down a dark hallway when he heard a noise. The werewolf stepped forward and chased Woody all the way back to the doll's dormroom. Because of him, woody has determined he doesn't particularly like werewolves, believing they're all mean like Phoebus.﻿ Susie: 'She walks in on Woody searching for his lost hat, and she helps him find it. They introduce themselves to each other and decide to go to there next class together. Woothumb|300px|right|Woody meets Lilo and phoebusdy considers thumb|300px|right|(They're All Real) Susie Meets Woodyher a friend. She cheers him up when he feels down and is being a pessimist. example: during the evacuation,woody was mad about having to leave the school for a week. she helped him to see how much fun he could have. 'thumb|300px|right|TAR Camping '''Dean: '''Woody has been having nightmares about seeing Clara,but him not being able to reach her before she disappears in the mist. He always wakes up screaming. After several nights of this, Dean calls woody into his office. Students that live near Woody's dorm room have been complaining about the nightly noise and Dean asks if Woody knows where it's coming from. Woody explains that is only because of a dream, and Dean asks to see it. He delves into the doll's mind, but instead of seeing a dream, Woody's past pops up for Dean to see. Woody also went camping with Dean's group during the evacuation of the school.thumb|right|300px|Meeting Ayumu and Terk '''Ayumu: '''One day, while being chased by werewolves, Woody ducks into a nearby room to hide. Ayumu happens to be already in the area and tells Woody to leave because it's his personal hiding place. Woody refuses to lave and Ayumu shifts into his fox form, scaring Woody. The two then run into the hallways. Ayumu stops chasing him when Terk intervenes, but he says he'll see woody later (presumably to prank him some more) before he leaves. '''Terk: '''She stops Ayumu from scaring Woody. She offers her services to Woody by telling him to call on her anytime he needs help with bullies or pranksters. Woody gladly accepts this because he can see how it could be helpful in the future. '''Kuzco: '''Woody's roommate. Woody finds him funny and amusing. The two share the aversion to being touched. Category:Students